


Fray

by Aloice



Category: DragonFable
Genre: Gen, Heromix if you squint, I'm still salty because technically we won that war, Originally posted 3 years ago, Short Drabble, That was the only war I really fought in DF too, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloice/pseuds/Aloice
Summary: Tomix has a moment on the Void ship. Written to the quest "Void War Intro."





	Fray

Tomix leaned onto the side of the ship, staring out into the Void.   
  
 _An endless field of purple. It feels like it’s mocking me._  Purple, the color of the void, the color of Aspar, the color of Riadne’s eyes, the color of the veins pulsing through his imaginary hands… a color that doesn’t exist in the normal world. A color that shouldn’t define the life of a soulweaver, but has come to dominate his; a color that speaks of loss and betrayal, but also Tomix’s desires that lie just outside of his reach.  _I wanted to live. I wanted a friend. I wanted a woman to love. Have I sinned so much, my soul been tainted past repair, that my dreams were doomed to turn into dust?_  

Pandora stirs in her cube, her consciousness brushing past his. Guilt. Melancholy.   
  
‘It’s okay,’ he mumbled to himself. 'You’ll tell me that you’re sorry and it’s not my fault or something.'   
  
He resented her, once. Resented her for what she represents - his utter failure to be a great soulweaver. Which self-respecting soulweaver would take the Founding Queen of Chaosweavers to be a soul-ally? Who would believe he’s still fighting on the side of good when she causes cataclysms wherever she goes, and is repulsed even by her own kind? She’s like her own memories, pain and regret somehow mingling together to form a spirit, and she should - could - only be the soul ally for the soulweaver who has no one else.   
  
And she’s utterly perfect for him.   
  
'I can’t resent you, even if I want to,’ he sighed, rubbing one eye. His vision had started to fade, his heartbeats starting to pound louder and louder in his head. 'I used to be jealous of the Hero, jealous that they got someone true and brave like Aegis while I ended up with you, but in the end, they’re just like Aegis, and I’m just like you. We made mistakes in our youth, mistakes that we can’t really blame on anyone else, and our lives just spiraled downwards from there. If I could seal my memories away in this place… maybe I would…’ The golden eyes were starting to turn glassy.   
  
’…Maybe I would…'   
  
Aspar. The spirit had brought so much joy into his life, so much hope that even at his darkest hour, he was not forsaken - someone would love him and be there for him, no matter what he had done. Aspar joking along with him. Aspar striking at Greed. Aspar talking to the Hero, and to Riadne.   
  
 _Lies. All lies._    
  
Subconsciously, Tomix held his breath.  _Everyone who had loved me had grown to resent me and left me. And I don’t really know if I even have the courage to go after those I love, now. It would only hurt if they don’t care, and even if they do, what would they think when I’m gone?_    
  
'How are you holding up?’ A familiar voice called out, concerned.   
  
 _Terribly. More than terribly. I guess I’m selfish, though, for holding onto you. You amaze me with your resilience and compassion. If you’ve lived through Sepulchre and Wargoth and every single War in existence and can still laugh with me - you should be able to live through me intact, too, right?_ 'I’m tired. I’m so tired… I’ve been on this quest since I was a kid. Thirteen years. Thirteen long years and my journey is finally at its end. He’s the only one left.'   
  
To think, years ago, he had talked of this day with so much excitement. He’d dreamt of things he’d do once he had his freedom, talk of becoming a legend of lore through ultimate elimination of all the elemental spirits. Aspar… Aspar had been there, listening intently, cheering along. Aspar had told him that the spirit would be there to witness the event.   
  
Something in his chest ached dully. There was an emptiness there, spreading, numbing. Snuffling out the final glimmers of light.   
  
'Sometimes I imagine what my life would have been like if I didn’t release the elemental spirits…’ He tried to recall his imagined life, but had to trail off. Those scenes were fragments now, floating aimlessly in his head much like everything floating aimlessly in the void.  _I can’t put them back together. I can’t even remember all of it._  ’…Instead, my life is a series of unfortunate events.'   
  
'Surely there had to be at least one good event?'   
  
 _There were many. They just never stuck around._ 'You.'  _And you’re not going to stick around, either, because there’s a whole world to save and I’ll be passing on._    
  
'Come on, we’ll have more adventures together after we banish Envy!’ Still the same carelessly brave voice. That same optimism. That hope Tomix once had, but can no longer truly believe in.   
  
 _Stay with me. Let me enjoy my last journey with you. Let me have someone to say goodbye to, someone who will miss me once this is all over._ But instead he focused straight ahead, at that brilliant ray of purple light.  _Purple. Where it starts and where it ends._  'We’re here!’


End file.
